


A Warm Winter

by EroPrincess



Series: Mortal Kombat Memoirs [8]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, One Shot, Partner Betrayal, Seduction, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroPrincess/pseuds/EroPrincess
Summary: Kunoichi wasn’t supposed to allow their emotions to impede on their mission to kill. And they most certainly didn’t fall in love with their victims. [Inspired by the events of MK3.]





	A Warm Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a headcanon that I’ve had for quite some time. Just like I said on Twitter, I’ll say it here, too: Kitana’s MKX’s designs were far superior to any of her past and present designs. Kitana looked her absolute **best** in MKX and no one will convince me otherwise. While I prefer the sexier attire for the MK female ninjas, there isn’t a look Kitana sported that I was dissatisfied with in MKX.
> 
> Kitana’s MKX Jingu skin is the catalyst behind the inspiration of this fic. My headcanon was simple: I wanted to write a fic featuring Kitana wearing her MKX Jingu garb as she sits on the windowsill watching Liu Kang sleep during a wintery night. What was supposed to be a lil’ innocent headcanon manifested into… **this** …
> 
> I’m convinced a lot of people have no clue what a kunoichi is and what a kunoichi does considering how so many MK fans are championing MK11’s censorship. Since NRS devs want to go for a more “realistic” approach for their female ninjas, allow me to link you a small article detailing the [life of a kunoichi](http://www.thekeep.org/~kunoichi/kunoichi/themestream/kunoichi.html#.XL2FIujYrnF).
> 
> I’ll quote a few **choice words** from the article that stood out to me and are also the inspiration behind this fic. That way, people will have a better understanding of where I’m going with this one-shot, and they can make an informed decision for themselves if they want to continue reading.
>
>> A kunoichi is a female ninja. She was a spy, messenger, and observer. Her training focused more on the psychological techniques, including manipulation, disguise, feminine charm and the use of female intuition. They were also taught how to not only play with the emotions of others but to keep their own emotions in check - they were not allowed to fall in love with their targets!  
> \- © Caroline Seawright
>> 
>> Female ninja were cultivate to manipulate energy through preying on increased feelings of emotional satisfaction; like the ocean, they would draw out, only to come back, like a wave at riptide, in unexpected ways. These kunoichi were given special training in psychological skills and intuition. Taught to manipulate men high-up in the enemy hierarchy, they were known to conceal blades inside musical instruments and sex toys. Kunoichi were trained as spies who were taught not to fall in love with their targets or lose sight of their ultimate goal after successful seduction.  
> \- © Ellen Pearlman
> 
> **Disclaimer** : I don't own Mortal Kombat nor am I affiliated with the series. The series belongs to Netherrealm Studios, the WB and Ed Boon and ‘em. I don't work for those companies or people; I write for fun.
> 
>  **Warnings** : This one-shot is rated **M** for **Mature**! It will feature **seduction** , **manipulation** , **betrayal** , **mild smut** , and **underage sex (by Outworld standards)**. This story isn’t going to be as pornographic as my other works but expect a bit of sex and the overall subject matter is **disturbing**. I had to write it this way to drive my point home. Kitana’s a female ninja and I’m going to play up on that in this fic. If you disagree with what you read in my Author’s Notes, I want you to know you have options to avoid this story.
> 
>   1. Click your browser's Back button (the arrow pointing to the left) at the top-left corner of your screen.
>   2. Click the X at the top-right corner of your screen.
>   3. Click this [link](https://www.disney.com/) if you prefer not to do the two I mentioned above.
> 

> 
> Regardless of your choice, you won’t see this fic anymore. I’m not homogenizing my writing to abate anyone’s triggers. [**Your** comfort isn’t **my** responsibility](https://eroprincess.dreamwidth.org/421.html)! My fic is tagged properly. **You** must decide if **you** still want to proceed.
> 
>  **Genres** : Drama/Angst
> 
>  **Music Inspiration** : 702 - "[Finding My Way](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3cdLSBHVn0E)"

**A Warm Winter**

_A Remote Cabin_ ; _Earthrealm_

Kitana sat on the windowsill idly playing with the azure fabric that draped from her intricate headwear. Her large, dark brown eyes unwaveringly focused on the bare-chested Chinese Earthrealmer sleeping under layers of blankets on a pallet by the crackling fire near the fireplace.

A wistful sigh escaped the sapphire assassin’s parted, red lips as she raised her knee, folded her gloved hands over the joint, and rested her chin atop them. Taking her gaze off her lover momentarily, the fan-wielder’s doe eyes looked out the window and into the snowy scenery of the woods. Kitana felt emotionally connected to the cold, dark atmosphere mirroring her disposition.

She is a kunoichi from a foreign realm, having lived for over ten-thousand Earthrealm years, trained by the tyrannical dictator Shao Kahn, her stepfather, in the ways of hand-to-hand kombat and moderate ancient magic since she was a young girl. When Kitana became an adolescent, the aristocratic ninja was taught the Art of Seduction and weapons handling by her best friend, Jade.

It was tonight during this snowy downfall where Kitana’s kunoichi training proved the most fortuitous.

Liu Kang is the name of her latest victim. He’s a young Shaolin monk hailing from Earthrealm. The prodigy was also a two-time Champion of Mortal Kombat, making him one of the strongest mortals living. It was his strength the regal Edenian sought out when they first met on Shang Tsung’s island during the second ceremony.

After witnessing the White Lotus member’s victory over both Goro and Shang Tsung himself during the first tournament, Kitana began to quietly observe the young kombatant, curious to find out if he possessed the might necessary to defeat her stepfather.

Initially, the weapon’s expert was assigned to kill Liu Kang under her Emperor's orders during the second tournament until she learned the truth about her lineage and past. Then as Kitana continued to survey the Champion kombatant during his matches, it became apparent he was her only hope for freedom from Shao Kahn’s clutches. The Outworld Princess assigned herself a new mission—to surreptitiously meet with the pyromancer in hopes he’ll assist her in defeating and overthrowing her stepfather.

Liu Kang was understandably wary and vigilant of the doe-eyed beauty when she approached him since they’re from warring realms. Later as their secret meetings progressed, the Shaolin warrior became open and trusting of her. Kitana found it easy to tell him everything she learned about her past during their private gatherings. The pyromancer was caring, attentive, and kind, and after listening to her story, he vowed to assist the sapphire assassin with her plight.

Despite the burden of competing in the second Mortal Kombat tournament to avenge his fallen brethren, who were slaughtered at the Wu Shi Academy under the Outworld Emperor’s orders, Liu Kang unhesitatingly took on royal kunoichi’s burden as well. Not because he had to, but because he believed it was the right thing to do.

Now as Kitana thought about it, it would be _too_ easy to kill the flame fist kombatant at this moment using the extensive arsenal in her skill-set while his guard is down and he’s vulnerable. Who could’ve predicted the way to maneuver past the White Lotus member’s seemingly invincible defenses was the love and warmth of a woman?

The aristocratic ninja’s eyes remained unblinking as gentle flakes of snow fell from the gray clouds in the midnight sky, concealing with the white, cold mass that blanketed the forest.

Guilt settled in the regal Edenian’s skin underneath the layers of her azure winter attire. The feeling of immense disgrace crawled along the fan-wielder like a slithering snake, and its venom poisoned her heart at what she just did to the young Champion. And what she’s about to do.

The life of a kunoichi is a bewildering one. Female ninjas were taught to separate their emotions from their missions as they sought out their male prey, to never allow their sentiments to hinder them from successfully murdering their victims. Female ninjas were also taught how to manipulate men and use every weapon in their armory, including their bodies, for the ultimate seduction and the ultimate kill.

The Princess’ first execution happened when she was around 8,500 years old, the equivalent to 15 in Earthrealm years. To complete her task, Kitana gave her innocence to an Outworld daimyō who refused to adhere to Shao Kahn’s rule after conquering the feudal lord’s realm. He ordered the young ninja to seduce the political heretic, then murder him; a test to see if her training over the years didn’t completely waste the Emperor’s time. Wanting to appease her stepfather and prove herself worthy to serve as his elite assassin, the Outworld Princess enthusiastically obliged.

Inexperienced in pleasuring men and taking their lives, the fan-wielder remembered lying naked on her back on a cold winter night in the daimyō’s enormous, plush bed. The older, sweaty man gleefully thrusting in and out of her virgin orifice and his pistons caused her insides to ache with the eager pushes of the fat pervert’s hips. The doe-eyed beauty circled her arms around his neck to brace herself against his powerful thrusts while gazing up at him, her dark brown eyes wide with a mixture of bewilderment and pain. Simply thinking about his salacious grin and the stench of his putrid, humid breath as he looked down at her with a predatory gaze made Kitana want to retch in disgust.

When the experience was over, the corrupt politician rolled over on his back and fell asleep immediately after. The aristocratic ninja instantly felt repulsed at what she did, and her tender lady parts were sore from the rough coitus.

Listening to the daimyō’s loud snores cued weapon’s expert it’s time to end the filth’s life for disobeying the orders of her stepfather and violating her body.

The kill didn’t happen immediately after the sex. Kitana lay awake, her doe eyes staring at the ceiling as she contemplated how the feudal lord was going to take his last breath. She wanted to assassinate him quickly, using the steel blades of her war fans as she mounted his body and cut through his eyes and forehead, decapitating it into two pieces. He wouldn’t even feel the sharp metal sharing his irises and brain in his sleep. But the young regal Edenian also wanted the depraved politician to feel pain worse than what her body had to endure after his coupling.

Slowly climbing out of bed, careful not to disturb him, Kitana slipped into the silk robe he offered her before she gave herself to him. She opened the window in his bedroom, letting in the frigid, winter air which raised goosebumps along her pubescent body and caused her to shiver. The man still rested comfortingly in his slumber. The fan-wielder slipped her feet into her flats and padded over to the daimyō. Leaning near his face, her lips hovered above his cheek, giving the pathetic bastard a chaste kiss, infusing a bit of her Outworld magic into it.

Kitana watched with joy when the feudal lord woke instantly, his eyes widened in horror as his body unnaturally expanded, increasing in size as his internal organs stretched and bubbled inside of him. He looked at the aristocratic ninja with evident shock and a pained expression, never suspecting the adolescent he just fucked would murder him. Before his body exploded into viscera and gore, the sapphire assassin exited his bedroom from the open window and disappeared into the night. She heard the blast of his body exploding in the near distance from the daimyō’s castle as she lept through the trees, away from his palace.

When the young Princess reported back to Shao Kahn of the successful assassination, the Outworld Emperor placed a hand atop her hair, giving her something of a proud, fatherly smile through his skull-mask and congratulated her for completing her first efficacious mission.

In the presence of her stepfather the young kunoichi put on a brave face, her visage never wavering in front of the conqueror. Shao Kahn believed weakness is a sign of disrespect, and he was raising his daughter to be the strongest out of his four elite assassins.

Nevertheless, later that evening in the privacy of her room away from her stepfather, twin sister Mileena, and adoptive sister Skarlet, Kitana sat in her bed, leaning against her best friend’s shoulders and bawled like a child after she told the bojutsu specialist of the damning experience of her first time.

She felt dirty and disgusting, and no matter how many baths she took that evening, Kitana felt like she could never rid her body of the overweight bastard’s perversion. The royal kunoichi _still_ felt the feudal lord’s hands and sweat all over her. She still could feel his raw thrusts and milky essence in between her thighs; his thrusts destroying her barrier and her innocence; his fluid filling her canal.

Jade consoled her sister as best as she could, expressing to her it’ll get better with time and the coitus will even feel better and eventually, she’ll enjoy it. The caramel-skinned beauty spoke from experience after completing her seduction training, along with Mileena and Skarlet, a year before the Princess.

Ashamedly Kitana mentally admitted Jade was right. As time progressed and she continued to go on seduction missions she _did_ began to enjoy being intimate with her targets. Engaging in sex with her prey was as equally pleasing as murdering them. There was even a time the weapon’s expert and her bodyguard exchanged stories of the men they sexed, sharing laughs over porcelain cups of tea about their target’s mattress performances. Giggling as thoughts of the looks on the men's astounded faces when their victims took their last breaths; right before their demises.

And it continued that way for millennia. The sapphire and emerald assassins sleeping with, then murdering, gullible men to defend Shao Kahn’s dominion and honor the Outworld Emperor. Until the aristocratic ninja met the Mortal Kombat Champion…

Kitana shut her eyes in a fruitless attempt to erase the images of memories past and the visage of Liu Kang’s innocent and loving stare. Unlike the many lecherous faces of the men she’s bedded for the sake of the kill, the pieces of excrement who used her body to get themselves off. For the first time in her ten-millennia long life the fan-wielder felt like a man was looking at _her_ ; Kitana the person. Not Kitana the assassin. Not Kitana the Outworld Princess. Not Kitana the beautiful daughter of Shao Kahn. Not Kitana the heir to his throne.

How many conversations have the doe-eyed beauty and the flame fist kombatant engaged in when the Earthrealmer assured her she’s not to blame for the crimes of her stepfather? How many times did the pyromancer assuage her culpability about her past crimes while seeking Shao Kahn’s approval? Many innocents were slain by her hands, her steel fans, and her body. Liu Kang didn’t even know the extent of Kitana’s past transgressions, and yet he still viewed her as pure.

Pure women aren’t raised to kill since childhood. Pure women didn’t sleep with unsuspecting men with the intent to murder them. Pure women didn’t revel in the death and destruction they caused others to please a murderous brute. And surely pure women didn’t use the same lethal skills from their tumultuous past to manipulate, bed, and break the heart of the men they love.

The two of them made love for the first time tonight.

Daring to gaze at her sleeping lover again, Kitana’s lips curled in the gentlest of smiles when she reflected on their copulation mere moments ago.

Their bodies joining was vastly different from the times when the aristocratic ninja had to share herself with her victims. Liu Kang’s curious eyes and tentative hands nervously perusing and touching her nude body as she slowly rode him by the roaring fire.

The Outworld Princess loosened her hair from its signature bun, allowing the waist-length, onyx strands to fall past her shoulders and down her back, wanting the pyromancer to see all of her as the motions of her hips made him grunt and writhe his face in pleasure.

They sexed each other many times for many rounds throughout the night, and as time progressed they switched positions, allowing the Shaolin warrior to experience something new.

Kitana balanced her body on all fours and Liu Kang allowed instinct to take over. He reached for her hips and began to drill into her from behind. The doe-eyed beauty's soft, passionate whimpers became loud cries of ecstasy as the Champion kombatant’s powerful thrusts were slow, but hard, as he entered and exited her body repeatedly.

Soon the cadence of his pistons increased, speeding as their bodies rhythmically slapped against one another’s, her protruding derriere clapping against his angled, muscular thighs. Kitana felt herself weakening as she balanced her upper body on her arms as intense pleasure traveled from the nerves in her orifice and spread throughout her body, making her face scrunch in passion and bite hard on her bottom lip to subdue her ever-increasing moans.

When the pyromancer’s lovemaking became too intense, the sapphire assassin’s upper body collapsed against the pallet and the regal Edenian used her forearms to cushion her forehead as her lover continued with his speedy, vigorous thrusts from behind. The lower half of her body was still raised high, the curve in her back giving him better access to penetrate her orifice deeply.

“ _Liu_ - _L_ - _Li_ - _u_ … _Kan_ - _g_ …” Kitana whispered, her moans now replaced by erotic sobs that escaped her parted lips, the sounds of her cries muffled in her arms.

Instantly becoming alarmed that he may have unintentionally harmed his beloved, the young prodigy ceased the motions of his hips and leaned forward. Sweeping several locks of the aristocratic ninja’s jet-black hair from her shoulder aside, the flame fist kombatant worriedly asked, “Are you alright, Kitana? Have I hurt you?”

Slowly raising her head from her forearms, the weapon’s expert looked over her shoulder and eyed her beau through her tear-filled gaze, a gentle smile curving her lips as she reached for his chin. She assured the inexperienced warrior she was doing fine and she enjoyed how he was making her body feel.

“I only have one request, Lover.” Kitana husked, giving the Earthrealm defender a quick peck on his lips before caressing his jaw with her thumb. “Please do not stop. Do not ever stop.”

“I like the sound of that. ‘Lover’.” Liu Kang grinned at her, his pride swelling as the experienced fan-wielder complimented his lovemaking prowess. “I can get used to you calling me that.” He added as he began to move against her backside again. Gripping the Outworld Princess’ hip with one hand, the White Lotus member palmed the small of her back with his other to keep his balance steady as the speed of his thrusts returned.

Kitana cradled her head in her arms again. Eyes fluttering closed, her smile widened as she listened to the unfamiliar, yet, the incredibly sexy language of her beloved.

“ _Gǎn jué tài bàng le_ … _bǎo bèi_ …” The Mortal Kombat Champion whispered in Mandarin to the royal kunoichi that he feels good, too as their bodies joined by the fire.

And it continued throughout the rest of the night, their positions changing, sweat glistening over their bodies, nail bites and bruises marring their skin while in the throes of coition until Liu Kang climaxed first with Kitana soon following after.

The Shaolin warrior was the first to succumb to his dreams, lying peacefully next to the sapphire assassin on their pallet by the fireplace as he softly snored. Kitana lay next to him, studying the Earthrealmer with a calm smile curving her lips. This is the first time since they’ve met that she’s seen the White Lotus member appearing serene and in bliss. And she felt honored she could be the one to make him feel this way given the cruel responsibilities that were now bestowed upon him because of his title. But cold reality soon began to settle in the pit of her belly and the fan-wielder knew she couldn’t continue to lie here with her man while more pressing matters needed her attention.

Lightly tapping her finger against his broad nose, Kitana’s calm smile quickly turned morose. She gave the pyromancer a soft kiss against his lips and murmured, “I am sorry, Liu Kang. But I must leave. This is goodbye, for now, Lover.”

Regretfully the regal Edenian pulled the blankets from her naked body, careful not to disturb the now _former_ monk in his slumber as she rose from their position on the floor. She had several moments to compose and clean herself, get dressed, and began her next kunoichi mission.

Kitana gathered her discarded clothes and clutched them to her body to stave off the cold she was now feeling, no longer engulfed in the Champion’s body heat next to the fire. The doe-eyed beauty stole one final look at the sleeping form of her beau before departing in the washroom to freshen up and prepare for her task.

* * *

Standing outside the cabin Kitana took a few moments to collect her thoughts and gather her resolve to start her latest assignment. The weapon’s expert deeply inhaled the frigid air through her azure kunoichi mask, welcoming the cold wind into her lungs. Her heart ached for Liu Kang, already missing his body, his presence, but she had a mission to complete—to save her mother from Shao Kahn.

 _Maybe one day Liu Kang will understand, and he’ll forgive me_ , the sapphire assassin consoled herself. Nevertheless, she couldn’t worry about how her lover will react to what she’d done once he finds out. Saving Sindel from the Outworld Emperor’s influence was her main priority right now.

Besides herself, only one person knew what had recently transpired and they were already outside waiting on her…

“Is it done?”

The husky voice of her childhood friend filled her ears. Kitana looked to her right and eyed the caramel-skinned beauty, giving the bojutsu specialist a rueful smile behind her mask before her countenance became impassive.

“Yes,” the regal Edenian curtly nodded.

Placing a comforting hand on her best friend’s shoulder, Jade’s olive gaze softened in understanding. In their line of work, falling in love was strictly forbidden. A ninja must always separate her emotions from her duty otherwise, it’ll risk jeopardizing the mission.

The emerald assassin witnessed the fan-wilder and White Lotus member start off as enemies defending their respective realms to becoming the best of friends, and eventually lovers. Kitana manipulating Liu Kang and sleeping with him to keep him from aiding her in rescuing her mother, Jade knew the Princess’ actions was tearing her apart inside despite the placid visage she wore.

“Are you alright?” The bodyguard carefully asked, not wanting to arouse any anger the royal kunoichi may be feeling.

Kitana touched the gold crown atop her head, fingering the headpiece with her gloved hands. The doe-eyed beauty’s only response was, “This situation with my mother is a matter for Edenians to resolve. Liu Kang has gone above and beyond for me and his home realm already. Even now we’re amid carnage because of the Emperor's unwavering ambitions. It is time for me to relieve Liu Kang of some of his burdens. It is up to us to save Mother. Besides, if he knew the Queen was in danger, he’d want to aid me.”

Although it was unnecessary, Jade stated the obvious. “Once Liu Kang discovers your disappearance, he is going to search for you to assist you in your endeavors, anyway, Kitana. And to demand answers for what happened tonight.”

Looking at the snow-capped trees in the distance, a single tear fell from her dark brown eyes as Kitana allowed herself a quick moment to weep for the young Shaolin. Another taboo for a kunoichi. “I know. And I will face him when the time comes.” With her resolve ignited the sapphire assassin stated, “But right now as Princess of Edenia, I have a duty to emancipate Mother of Shao Kahn’s corruption. Let us depart.”

Jade trusted Kitana to handle her relationship with Earthrealm’s defender to the best of her ability. The emerald assassin focused on the more important matter at hand.

“Yes. Let us save our Queen, Your Highness.” She gave her best friend a gentle smile behind her virid kunoichi mask. Extending her arm, Jade’s glove-covered palm glowed green as she summoned a large portal that’ll transport them to Outworld.

The two ninjas disappeared into the vortex, with Kitana leaving behind the Champion of Mortal Kombat and her memories of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I never wrote Liutana doggystyle smut before. Hope y’all enjoyed the lil’ bit of it.
> 
> My math is always off. I’ve always sucked at it and I always will. I do know 500 Earthrealm years = 1 Edenian year. That’s all I know as far as mentioning Kitana’s adolescence in this fic.
> 
> I’m intrigued by the female ninjas of Mortal Kombat (even if it’s taboo nowadays to refer to them as “ninjas”). I don’t know why, but it seems to be that way.
> 
> It’s difficult for me to imagine Kitana as a pristine Princess. I believe she’s highly damaged but working on bettering herself. However, given her upbringing, Kitana may very well be an eternal work in progress. She despises Shao Kahn but takes pride in being one of his elite assassins. All of Shao Kahn’s “daughters” do. She’s also a kunoichi and with more than 10,000 years of being raised as one, it would be difficult for her to dismiss her upbringing with a flick of her wrist for the “greater good”.
> 
> And I’d like to think Liu Kang understands this and still accepts Kitana just the way she is. Even though she’s committed atrocities in the past, he knows her heart and knows Kitana is working on being a better woman. However, old upbringings die hard…
> 
> And that’s why I wrote this fic this way. I wanted to give my mild take on what it’s like being a kunoichi in love. If placed in the write (spelled that way purposefully) hands, Kitana’s character could have many layers. I’m intrigued about what she could be if she was placed into the hands of someone who **cares** about MK lore and its characters (unlike Kittleshit).
> 
> Chinese phrases are from [Written Chinese](https://www.writtenchinese.com/romantic-mandarin-words-affectionate-phrases-your-beloved/).


End file.
